<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blop by Rise_Of_The_Valkyries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557879">Blop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries/pseuds/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries'>Rise_Of_The_Valkyries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beloved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries/pseuds/Rise_Of_The_Valkyries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beloved [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine was walking down the hall towards Home Ec when he saw Kurt Hummel standing at his locker, practically hiding his face in it, and felt a flash of pity.</p><p>Kurt was looking worse for the wear these days. Kurt had started the year off promising, if a bit of a fixer-upper in terms of his hair, and he'd gotten better as soon as Quinn had chosen to take him on as her sub, but now he was trudging around in the hallways by himself, looking lost. This week in glee club, he had dedicated his numbers to his mistress, trying so hard to garner affection and approval, and all the girls had loved the whole Bieber thing (it was pretty cute), but Blaine knew the only praise that mattered to Kurt was Quinn's.</p><p>It wasn't up to Blaine to tell Quinn Fabray how to treat her sub – he didn't even have his own sub, and people who didn't know him found it difficult to believe he himself wasn't one, so it would've been particularly rich – but if Blaine was ever lucky enough to have anybody submitting to him, he never would be as criminally neglectful to him as Quinn was to Kurt.</p><p>First off, it was just plain cruel to accept his servitude yet not display any interest in him, and also, it just spoke poorly of Quinn as a Domme. Oh, Quinn was together. There was no doubt that she herself was immaculate, scandal and drama aside; she was always perfectly dressed, was a Cheerio, on the honor roll, and one of the most popular girls at school. But she let Kurt go around looking ragged and depressed, and obviously miserable. It just didn't make sense. Blaine was sure plenty of guys (and girls) would've loved to be chosen from amongst the acne-covered masses to be her sub, even on the experimental "Collar of Consideration" basis that was popular at McKinley. Quinn could have her pick, so why did she insist on Kurt? If it was really just that he'd been the quarterback, that was a crying shame.</p><p>Where was Quinn? Why didn't she take one look at that too-long, shaggy blond hair and take him to a salon for a trim? Why didn't she correct his terrible posture during glee? Kurt was just begging in every way conceivable to be corrected, cared for, and told he was worthy. The Bieber cover band was basically a cry for help.</p><p>Blaine would've loved to do all those things. Even if Kurt was straight, having such an attractive and malleable submissive still would have pleased Blaine immensely. He didn't even need sex. Yes, owning his submissive physically was probably the ideal, but for him, it wasn't the end-all be-all. The truest pleasure for any good Dominant, in his opinion, was to support, guide, train, and mold their submissive, and Blaine was sure he could do that even without the physical trappings many Doms and subs relied on.</p><p>But even if it seemed truly ridiculous to him, Kurt was Quinn's, and at the end of the day, Dominants could treat their submissives however they pleased.</p><p>It wasn't until glee rehearsal after school that Blaine found out why Kurt had been standing there like that: Quinn and Kurt were kaput.</p><p>He strolled into the room and saw Santana Lopez with her legs slung over Kurt's lap, casually proprietary, and Kurt staring submissively at the floor. Blaine tried not to act as startled as he felt, taking a seat by Mercedes.</p><p>"When did that happen?" Mercedes asked him.</p><p>Bewildered, Blaine shook his head, but Tina leaned in from the row behind them and said, "Those rumors were true, you guys."</p><p>"Rumors? What rumors?" Blaine asked.</p><p>Tina gave him a somewhat impatient look, lowering her voice even more so Santana and Kurt wouldn't hear her. "About Finn and Quinn. They didn't just peck at the kissing booth. They full-on made out and that's why they were down with mono last week. I heard that Kurt asked to be released."</p><p>"Oh my God." Blaine gaped. If anything, he'd thought Quinn might've just finally done the right thing and broken up with Kurt, letting him out of their arrangement. Kurt so plainly wanted Quinn to want him that Blaine thought he would just as soon languish in the relationship forever, trying to please her by wasting away if that was what she wanted, until someone else, a responsible adult Domme like Ms. Pillsbury, intervened. It wasn't astoundingly uncommon for a sub to ask to be let free; Brad Pitt was notorious for asking to be let out of his tie to Jen Aniston. Seven years later and everyone was still talking about it. But it was uncommon enough to be a shock. It simply wasn't the submissive's place to terminate an agreement, and it was against most subs' natures to even want to give up on their Dom. It did reflect badly on the Dominant party, but it really harmed the submissive the most in the end. It gave them a damaged goods kind of reputation, like they were publicly admitting to a dysfunction akin to sterility – or worse, it made them seem snobby, haughty, declaring that their Dom hadn't been able to tame or break or fulfill them, which made them crazy attractive to intense and unstable Doms.</p><p>"And Santana?" he asked Tina.</p><p>"Offered her services as a mistress."</p><p>Blaine stared at Santana. She wasn't the most reliable Domme he'd ever laid eyes on. She didn't want to settle down or take the time to build a relationship any more than Quinn did. She just got off on being controlling. Which, of course, Blaine got, but he just fundamentally didn't understand why some Doms thrived more on clashing with others and being punitive for the sake of it. How could they lack interest in taking control and ownership of every little thing? Not just the sex, not just the daily activities of their submissive, or what they wore or what activities they participated in or how they interacted with the world, but really getting their hands in there and finding, exploiting, nurturing, and loving every flaw and every virtue they could find.</p><p>Mr. Schuester's lesson that day continued on the theme he had been teaching all week: anthems. Blaine never required the lessons, as emotions and music were frankly his forte, so he let himself tune out and stare at the way Santana sat there, triumphant but otherwise blasé, as uninterested in Kurt as Quinn had been. At least, he discovered, Quinn looked vaguely bitter and offended at having to sit in the Kurte room with the guy that had been her sub, watching him be touched and publicly under the control of his new Domme.</p><p>After glee, Blaine considered calling Spma to fill him in on the juicy deets, but as he was walking through the parking lot to his car, he saw Kurt standing with Mike and Tina. He was shaking his head and smiling, refusing them something in a polite way and deferring to Tina in particular. Tina took Mike's arm, and they walked away, waving to Kurt, who sighed and looked at the slushy parking lot with eyes that were unfathomable, then turned and headed off to the bus stop.</p><p>"Kurt, wait," Blaine found himself calling out, and Kurt looked back at him, pausing immediately when he saw it was Blaine – a Dom. As a sub, he was naturally attuned to want to do anything Blaine told him, even though he didn't have to and it certainly wasn't some kind of social faux pas if he didn't. But he did anyway, and as submissives rarely responded to him, Blaine was pleased, so he stopped where he was and said, "Come here, if you don't mind."</p><p>"I have to catch the bus," Kurt said, but he ambled toward Blaine cooperatively.</p><p>"Oh, well, I can give you a ride home," Blaine offered. "Unless, you know, Santana wants you to walk."</p><p>"No, she didn't, like, tell me to walk. I just... I don't need a ride. I've got bus fare and everything. I just don't wanna miss it, so I have to hustle."</p><p>"All right, I won't keep you too long," Blaine said, tilting his head and examining the boy in front of him. Perhaps it was cliché of him, but he loved the way Kurt was tall and muscular, rather strapping but sleek and wrapped in a cute boyband package. He'd known at first glance that Kurt was a sub, but something about him suggested that he could play the part of Dom, which just made knowing he liked to be bossed around even hotter. He really was a catch. "Look, it's none of my business, and I know you don't want to hear anyone talking smack about your girl. I'm not here to disrespect you or her or what you had. But I hope Santana is better to you than Quinn was. You deserve to be happy, Kurt. You deserve to be with someone you can please and who will reward you for what a good sub you are."</p><p>Kurt's face, which had fallen slowly and tellingly as Blaine spoke, reflecting his misery and the obvious fact that he thought he'd publicly failed beyond measure, twitched. His widened eyes gave away a flicker of absolute astonishment. Then he snapped back into the reality of the moment and said, automatic and high-pitched out of surprise, eyes riveted to the ground, "Thanks."</p><p>"It's the truth," Blaine relished telling him. "I know Santana enjoyed your Bieber Experience thing. Maybe she'll be a better fit for you. Appreciate all that dedication you've got."</p><p>Kurt's chest lifted over a breath, but Blaine could see that he didn't dare look up.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Blaine said, because he was being a socially clumsy oaf who had plainly never had a sub; his only experience with the whole mess was watching others, particularly in movies and musicals. He could tell Kurt wasn't used to such praises from a Dom, and it was a little too much, wasn't it. "I couldn't help telling you. It's obvious to me that the problem with you and Quinn wasn't you. I don't think there's a sub in the school who could make Quinn happy. I heard a rumor you asked her to release you. If that's true, it was smart and right of you – the most respectful thing you could have possibly done in that situation – and I'm proud of you. And now I'll stop making you uncomfortable. Go catch your bus and get home safely, Kurt."</p><p>"Thanks," Kurt repeated, a ghost of a smile on his mouth. His chin dipped in awkward thanks, humble and careful, then he turned and hustled off toward the bus stop near the end of the parking lot.</p><p>Blaine felt good. A little guilty for talking to a sub about his ex-Domme like that, but he highly doubted Santana was going to do anything but call her a two-faced skank, and someone had to let Kurt know that he wasn't alone and wasn't a failure. There was hope for him yet. Kurt's only other sub friends were Finn and Mike, and Finn was likely going to get punched in the eye if he told Kurt that it was all for the best. And Kurt's new Domme wasn't known for being exclusive, so for all Blaine knew, she was going to just use Kurt for Dom cred and booty calls while Kurt was vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next week, Rachel got it in her crazy controlling brain to throw a party for the glee kids, all so she could write a song. Like the rest of them needed an excuse to cut loose. Blaine invited Spma, because frankly, there needed to be another Dom guy in the mix. It couldn't just be him, Puck, and Artie. Subs were thin on the ground in glee club, and surprisingly, most of them were on the football team. Things could get a little crazy and uneven with so many Dominants crammed into one club, especially since most of the girls were Dommes. Being a Warbler, Blaine thought, Spma might actually help instill some team unity into New Directions and keep the party from splintering into a dramatic mess under everyone's different demands.</p><p>When he and Spma arrived, Santana was busy marking her territory, perched on Kurt's lap in the corner, kissing him. Quinn stood nearby, a dark look on her face. The show of ownership didn't seem to really click to Blaine, but he never really would be able to ignore that dyed hair, which meant nothing about Kurt truly clicked. Blaine still hoped he was happy.</p><p>When Blaine saw alcohol was in the mix, he was actually somewhat relieved, especially since things were still so awkward with the whole Finn-Quinn-Kurt-Santana situation and nobody knew what the hell was going on. Quinn hadn't claimed Finn, as far as Blaine was aware, but everybody knew shit had gone down because of Kurt and now Santana was dangling her abrupt control of Kurt in front of the whole glee club. The whole thing felt like a bomb waiting to go off. Blaine wasn't in favor of underage drinking and had no intentions of imbibing anything, but in this scenario, even he could've used a drink.</p><p>Far East Movement thumped in the speakers. Blaine watched clothes come off, body shots go down, quarters bounce.</p><p>Later there was spin-the-bottle, and Blaine sat in the circle as the hilarious fates mis-matched them all like it was going out of style. There was Domme-on-Domme (Tina and Zizes), sub-on-sub (Brittany and Kurt, which predictably ruffled Santana in all the wrong ways), Domme-on-Dom (Rachel and Spma – eugh). Dom-on-Dom relationships were common, even if each partner still had a sub – and it was in fact extremely socially acceptable if they had several submissives, embracing their responsibilities as Dominants – but Spma was gay. Half his show choir was dying to spread their legs for him. And Rachel wasn't submissive and pining. She was just drunk. The deluded way they looked at each other was gross.</p><p>They duetted anyway, of course. Santana clung on Kurt, kissing him and berating him and smacking him drunkenly, and even if it was the alcohol, he did look happier than Blaine remembered him looking... maybe ever.</p><p>A sober Blaine wound up giving a third of the drunken party-goers rides home, with his fellow designated driver Finn taking stewardship of others whose parents would've flipped out if they weren't home by curfew. He dropped off a giggly, sleepy Mercedes, then Brittany and a sobby Santana at Brittany's house, and with Kurt half-asleep in the backseat, drove the extra thirty minutes out to Spma's, laughing at his uncharacteristic happy sloppiness, one eye trained on Kurt in the rear-view.</p><p>"Kurt, do you want to sit up front?" asked Blaine, after he watched Spma stumble his way inside.</p><p>Kurt snuffled softly, eyes shut, and shook his head slowly, muttering something so muddled Blaine didn't get it at all.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't deserve to," said Kurt.</p><p>"What? Why not?" Blaine asked, wondering if Santana had been angrier about spin-the-bottle than she'd let on.</p><p>"I hurt Quinn," Kurt said, bleary, and collapsed into drunken tears. As far as drunk crying went, Santana had the weepy hysterics on lockdown, and up to that second, Blaine had thought Kurt was happy. Happiest he'd ever been. His Domme had been all over him for once. But Kurt hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking, and Blaine got the distinct impression that Kurt had been holding the maelstrom back since the second the alcohol had hit his system.</p><p>"Oh!" Blaine breathed, pushing the car into park and turning in his seat to tend to the upset sub, immediately reaching back to pat his knee. "No, you didn't, honey! You didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"But, Quinn," Kurt got out.</p><p>"You're with Santana now. Quinn's not your mistress," Blaine told him. "Nothing you do is any of her business now. All you have to worry about is Santana. Quinn doesn't own you anymore, and if she abused your agreement to the point where you wanted out of it, she lost the right to be upset with you."</p><p>"I didn't want out," Kurt sobbed. "But she... she didn't want me."</p><p>Oh, fuck. Blaine was opening the door, climbing out of his seat and into the back in a heartbeat, and he had the most terrible feeling that he was overstepping his bounds, but what was he supposed to do? He was a Dom and a sub was sobbing nearby. He just needed to wrap his arms around Kurt right then and there. Perfectly passively, Kurt let Blaine gather him, chin tilting down with an uncontrollable respect even as Blaine cradled him by the shoulders and tucked his face into Kurt's slightly damp, sweaty mop of hair. Kurt broke further in his arms.</p><p>"Why. Why. What's wrong with me? Why wasn't I good enough?"</p><p>"You were good enough, Kurt," he whispered reassuringly. "You are good enough. You're a good boy and a perfect sub. All you want to do is make your mistress happy, right?"</p><p>Kurt nodded wetly, profusely, and whispered, "Please," as though Blaine could give him the opportunity to make Quinn happy.</p><p>"Remember what I told you?" Blaine asked him, rubbing his forearm and ruffling the light hair on it in a way that made him want to shiver. "It wasn't you, sweetie. And let me tell you another thing. It's not Finn, either. Finn can't do anything you can't do. Try as he might, Finn isn't going to make Quinn happy. She cheated on him with Puck before she cheated on you with him. He can't be a good sub for her because she won't let him. Quinn is crazy. I don't know what she's looking for, but no sub is going to make Quinn happy until she figures out what she wants. Until then she's just going to go from person to person and use people up and waste their time and their energy."</p><p>"I would let her," Kurt choked, hitching, and seemed to let out a fresh round of tears. "I would let her use me however she wanted."</p><p>"I know, Kurt."</p><p>"She could use me however she wanted – I would do anything."</p><p>"I know. You'd do anything," Blaine repeated, and shushed Kurt nonsensically. "You just want to be a good sub, don't you?"</p><p>Kurt nodded for him.</p><p>"I know how good you wanted to be for Quinn. But she wasn't using you like you should be used. She claimed you just to have a sub, so she could be popular and have everything she thinks the head cheerleader should, but without taking care of you at all. If she really got with Finn, she was looking for someone else without doing the honest thing and telling you what she wanted, and there was nothing you could've done to keep her from doing that. It was wrong of her, and not your fault. Do you hear me?"</p><p>Again, Kurt nodded, but he didn't want it to be the truth, Blaine knew, and he shook like a brawny leaf, sobbing as silently as he could make himself. Blaine thought that perhaps it was the first time Kurt had allowed himself to buckle under the strain of the rift between him and his Domme and his efforts and his disappointment, not mention the mortifying fact that it was hot gossip and speculation about his abrupt hand-off from Quinn to Santana was still running rampant through glee and throughout the school. He wondered if Santana knew or cared about Kurt's feelings at all, and if she did, how she could possibly ignore them and continue to waste all the raw potential that was making Kurt shake and sob right now. It was like going around a pile of money just sitting in the street, or acquiring an amazing vintage Dior piece and then locking it away in an attic to be eaten by moths. He just couldn't comprehend it.</p><p>"Kurt, I'm going to take care of you tonight, okay?" Blaine said. It wasn't exactly a question, even though Kurt could deny him if he wanted to. "Your mistress isn't here, so I want you to let me take good care of you so when we get you back to her, you're sober and showered and ready to fetch her a bucket and hold her hair back while she pukes and cusses you out in Spanish, okay?"</p><p>A tremor ran through Kurt's shoulders, but Blaine was pretty sure it was closer to a laugh than a sob.</p><p>"'Kay."</p><p>Blaine couldn't resist; he hadn't had anything to drink, but was close enough to drunk, with the way Kurt was letting him tend to his tears like this.</p><p>"What was that?" he pressed gently.</p><p>Quickly, Kurt nodded, temple rubbing against Blaine's shoulder, and breathed, "Yes."</p><p>"I'm taking care of you tonight?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Yes," Kurt whispered, and shuddered so bone-deep that Blaine flushed hard in his pants.</p><p>"Good," he whispered, heady with the rush of powerful arousal. "That's a good boy, Kurt."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Taking Kurt home with him seemed like a dream. As per his instructions, Kurt laid down obediently in the back seat as they drove from Spma's upper-class suburb neighborhood back into Lima, and when Blaine turned at every stop light to check on him, he was simply breathing softly, not asleep, but there with Blaine trustingly, face slack and unguarded. He let Blaine help him out of the car and take him upstairs to his room with no fuss or question whatsoever. When Blaine gave him a pair of sweatpants and told him to change, he began unbuttoning his jeans immediately. Blaine turned to go get him a glass of water and some aspirin, returning to find him standing there in the sweatpants, folding his jeans sloppily.</p><p>"Do I take my shirt off?" he asked.</p><p>"No. Leave it on," said Blaine, envisioning Santana taking on Dark Phoenix-like powers and simply destroying his house with one crazed glance. It was unkosher enough that he was moving into caretaker mode with another Dom's sub, even though she was drunk and off with another sub, probably scissoring her drunkenly right at that moment, and Kurt needed tending. The agreement that Kurt was under his wing just for the night was the most temporary kind, and actually meant nothing other than that Kurt was naturally deferring to Blaine's dominance, but Blaine knew he'd bristle if Kurt was his and someone else put him to bed, gained his obedience like it was nothing special. He handed Kurt the pills and glass of water. "Take these, drink that whole glass, then lie down. I want you to get some sleep. I'll get you up in the morning. Hopefully you won't feel sick."</p><p>Kurt obediently took the pills, gulping them down with an audible tug of water. It was times like this that Blaine realized just how easily Dominants could take advantage of submissives. Some of them liked that, of course, but it made him sick to think that Kurt could someday wind up going home with anyone who would spare a kind word for him, willingly take whatever drugs they wanted him to, and wind up in god only knows what kind of terrible position. He watched as Kurt worked with dedication at the glass until it was drained, which was so ungodly satisfying, it honestly turned him on.</p><p>"Where do you want me to lie down?" Kurt asked, breathing hard and wet.</p><p>Blaine took the glass from him. "My bed."</p><p>Kurt clumsily twisted to look at Blaine's bed. It looked rather drunk, but Blaine was familiar enough with Kurt's ungainly limbs to know that was also just kind of how he moved in general.</p><p>"Your bed?"</p><p>"Yes. I want you to be a good boy and lie down in my bed," said Blaine unnecessarily, getting a shameful thrill out of it. "Are you gonna do what I ask you to, Kurt?"</p><p>"Yes," Kurt said responsively, and crawled right onto the bed.</p><p>"Get under the blankets," Blaine commanded, and enjoyed watching him tug the blanket down, clumsy, trying to figure out how to get under it when he was also on top of it already, his blood alcohol level undoubtedly impeding the process.</p><p>Blaine hummed his approval when Kurt found his way in and settled down. Then he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajamas for himself. The reality of sleeping in the Kurte bed as an adorable sub who was so obviously hungering for his directions was sort of a rude one, and Blaine was fairly obviously aroused. But even if Kurt was drunk, his ultimate attraction and devotion was to Santana or even still to Quinn, and Blaine knew that. Blaine was the only one who wished he could be more commanding, more decisive and invasive. He changed in his vanity corner, eventually making his way to his bed after his moisturizing was complete.</p><p>Kurt was blinking up at him from his pillow, exhausted and glazed-drunk and dazed all at the Kurte time.</p><p>"Are you going to sleep like I told you to?" Blaine asked him gently, seating himself on the edge of the mattress.</p><p>"Yes. I was just waiting for you – I just wanted to – wait..." Kurt was quiet as he watched Blaine settle in next to him, his throat stretching when he nestled into the pillow and closed his eyes. "I get to sleep in your bed...?"</p><p>"Mm. Are you a happy boy?" Blaine asked, amused but touched, too, at the idea that his bed was something Kurt got to do. He knew it was just a privilege Kurt hadn't earned with Quinn or Santana, so it was more novel on the face of it than anything, and that if Puck or Artie or, really, any Dom had invited him to share anything, he might have been similarly, if not as openly, impressed. He reached over and smoothed Kurt's hair over his forehead delicately, tucking it.</p><p>"Yes. I'm happy. I want... I wanna..."</p><p>Kurt trailed off, all breath; Blaine could practically see him falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blaine had kind of forgotten about his dad. His judgment wasn't impaired, of course – he'd just been thinking so much about Kurt (and to a lesser extent, the Dom bomb he was starting to feel like he was going to have to drop on Santana) that he just hadn't really thought about his dad finding him with a sub in his bed. A boy sub. A super-hot, drunk-ish boy sub.</p><p>"His Domme was too drunk to take care of him and I didn't want him to drive! I was being responsible!" Blaine tried, getting waaaay too close a shave, like he wanted to hear his dad fumble around with the topics of gay sex and what it meant to be a Dom in the bedroom. He wound up having to agree that he'd ask his dad before allowing any boys, especially submissives, to sleep over again.</p><p>Kurt sobered up massively as he processed the discussion and seemed deeply mortified to have been discovered in the bed of a Dom who wasn't his own, but obediently ate two slices of wheat toast and half a grapefruit under the watchful stare of two Andersons, only ceasing when Finn lumbered downstairs and stopped short at the sight of him.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, Kurt."</p><p>There was utter silence until Blaine took him upstairs again.</p><p>"Don't let my dad freak you out," advised Blaine. "I know he's intimidating, but I have to get it from somewhere, right? Hahaha."</p><p>As a favor to Blaine, Kurt smiled lopsidedly, but it didn't touch his wide, nearly frantic eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay? What do you need, Kurt?" Blaine questioned.</p><p>"Um. My phone?"</p><p>"Is it in your jeans pocket? You can check if you want."</p><p>He watched Kurt kneel and grope around in the denim he'd tried to fold but just abandoned messily on the floor the night before. Blaine knew intrinsically that he was going to call Santana, desperate to check in with her and find out if he was in trouble and what she wanted him to do, the desire stronger than the one to call his parents to tell them where he was and that he was fine.</p><p>"You know what you need?" Blaine asked him. "A bubble bath."</p><p>"I do?" Kurt asked, looking up from his search for a second, looking minorly horrified.</p><p>"You do. A nice, warm, relaxing bubble bath. I'll go draw one for you."</p><p>Blaine thought at that point Kurt might actually shake his head and refuse the further attention, with Santana close to his fingertips.</p><p>Instead, he said, "I don't deserve that."</p><p>"You don't?" Blaine said, disappointed in an entirely unexpected way. It seemed like none of the reassuring words he'd had for Kurt last night had penetrated through the fog of alcohol in Kurt's head. "Well, I think you deserve a bath after that awkward conversation you had to sit through. And if not you, what about me? Don't I deserve to fulfill my obligations as the Dominant taking care of you currently? You did tell me you trusted me to ensure that you returned to Santana in perfect condition, did you not?"</p><p>"Yeah, I – you can do whatever you want, obviously, I just – Blaine, I don't deserve these things from you. I'm not worthy." Before Blaine knew it, Kurt's nose was touching his floor, the pit of his spine peeking from between the waist of his sweatpants and the end of the polo he'd slept in. His phone was dropped and his fists clenched, but they flattened themselves too, pleadingly. His voice seemed to be firmer even though it echoed up from the floor. "Only your sub should be given so much attention. I – I slept in your bed. You made me breakfast and watched me eat it. I'm not worthy of those privileges, Blaine. You're treating me like a sub who's learned all his lessons and pleased his master and earned all these things. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve it."</p><p>"Or," said Blaine, "I'm showing you how worthy you are of being cared for, especially after so obediently putting on the clothes I asked you to and sleeping just where I told you to, and being so perfectly submissive to me in front of my dad and Finn. I may not be your master, but the fact that you want so desperately to please isn't lost on me like it is on those girls. You're just wasted on them. If you ask me, they have no imagination. All the things I'd make you do... I know you'd try so hard for your master. You make me wish you were my sweet little sub. You're begging for attention so damn hard, and I'd give you so much attention, your head would spin. I'd take such good care of you."</p><p>Blaine drew a breath and eased off the offensive, knowing it was ridiculous of him to say all that. If Santana cared enough to ask Kurt if Blaine had promised him anything or tried anything funny, he'd be so busted.</p><p>"I know you like girls and you wouldn't get anything out of being with me, but I'll be sure to tell Santana how eager you are to do even the simplest things, things other Doms like Quinn and Artie and even Tina take totally for granted. I'm sure she'll be pleased to learn she's got such a gem on her hands, and you'll be able to be a good boy for her, even if all she ever asks of you is to be her arm candy."</p><p>Kurt was utterly still, but Blaine could see him breathing, quick and shallow, phone abandoned by his bent knees.</p><p>"I'm going to draw you a bubble bath, cutie pie," Blaine told him, chuckling sadly. Kurt might not have been his to truly own or discipline, but he was at least going to pamper him while he had him in the Kurte house as luxury bath products.</p><p>Finn was out in the hall, wandering by with his laundry basket, and shot Blaine a look.</p><p>"Santana's not gonna like Kurt being so subby for you."</p><p>"And Quinn's gonna get bored of you in about two days, bud," Blaine shot back. "Then you're gonna come crawling to me, begging for warm milk, and if you say one more word about Kurt, I'm not gonna be the one scratching your itch."</p><p>"Hey..." Finn frowned. "I wasn't trying to get personal!"</p><p>"Where do you think Santana is?" asked Blaine, rifling through the bathroom cabinet for his bubble bath.</p><p>"At Brittany's," said Finn. "Probably paddling her or something."</p><p>"So, not making sure Kurt, the guy she's pretending is her sub, is alive and well and happy."</p><p>Finn sighed as he thudded down the staircase. "You're such a Dom sometimes, jeez."</p><p>"Thank you!" said Blaine, exasperated.</p><p>He felt happier as he drew the bath for Kurt, though, and added a very generous amount of pale pink bubble bath. It frothed in the gush of hot water, and Blaine left the tub to slowly fill, heading back to his room to retrieve Kurt... who hadn't moved an inch, or probably a muscle at all. He was still bent in supplication to the floor.</p><p>"Kurt?" he asked kindly. "Are you alive down there?"</p><p>"Please," Kurt mouthed. Blaine wasn't sure he'd heard that right, except for Kurt repeated himself, gasping like he couldn't breathe. "Please – Blaine –"</p><p>"Say it, Kurt," Blaine said, the words coming out instinctively commanding.</p><p>"Please – take me," Kurt huffed at the floor. His hands flew to the back of his neck, then, making him look like he was cowering there, afraid. "Sorry! I know I'm not – I know it's not my place! Please don't hate me, Blaine, please. Don't hate me. Please."</p><p>Exhilarated, Blaine bent and grasped at the back of Kurt's neck, ruffling his hair and making Kurt's fingers go slack and supple for him.</p><p>"I don't hate you. How could I hate such a beautiful boy begging for me?"</p><p>"It's not good. I'm not good enough," moaned Kurt.</p><p>"Yes, you are. Ask me again, Kurt. Let me hear what you want."</p><p>"I wanna do whatever you want," replied Kurt, shivering there on the floor. "Please."</p><p>"Oh, my," Blaine practically gloated. "What I'm hearing is that you want to be my little sub. You want to be my sub?"</p><p>"Yes," whimpered Kurt.</p><p>For an insane beat, Blaine reveled. This was it. Maybe he should've seen it coming, but he hadn't through the static and the drama. Of course Kurt had been so unhappy with Quinn and hadn't known what else to do except try and belong to Santana. Kurt was supposed to be his but hadn't known it until this very moment, even though Blaine suspected ownership had changed the second Santana had gone home with Brittany and left him in Blaine's car.</p><p>"If you really mean it, then pick up your phone and dial Santana right now."</p><p>Kurt fumbled. He didn't seem inclined to move from his frogged bow, mortified or desperate or just triggered somehow into needing to display how sorry, submissive, willing, or worshipful he was. Blaine didn't really know or even care to distinguish right then. He sat there hanging onto Kurt's neck, stroking it like Kurt was a little kitty cat for him to pet, as Kurt essentially dialed Santana from memory. She had taken the top spot on his speed dial. Blaine reached out and turned on speaker phone, listening to it ring with his heart so perfect and right in his chest. He wasn't even worried.</p><p>"Why on God's green earth are you calling," a raspy voice finally demanded.</p><p>"Oh, that's nice," commented Blaine.</p><p>"... Blaine. I'm about to hurl. What do you want."</p><p>"Release your sub to me, Santana."</p><p>There was a pause, then a small but gross belch.</p><p>"What?" she asked, sounding a little more like she was actually paying attention.</p><p>"Give. Me. Your. Sub," said Blaine distinctly. "Kurt. Give me Kurt. Go find another sad boy to be your beard."</p><p>"What the fuck is going on, here?" Santana demanded, aggravated.</p><p>"I'm fifteen seconds from giving Kurt a nice hot bubble bath. Look, this is pretty much a courtesy call. I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not. I just need you to cross the Ts and dot the Is, for all our sakes."</p><p>"Somebody pinch me. I'm having an alcohol-induced dream that lady Anderson's speaking to me in unintelligible tongues."</p><p>"Kurt," Blaine said patiently. "Tell Santana what you want."</p><p>Kurt turned his blushing face out from the floor, eyes tightly shut, but he didn't hesitate to beg.</p><p>"Please, Santana. Mistress. I'm sorry. I'm not a good sub."</p><p>"None of that talk, or I'll spank you," Blaine told him. Honestly, spanking Kurt sounded more like a reward than a punishment; he had endless patience for this right now, anyway. "Try again. Tell Santana what you want."</p><p>Kurt rubbed his forehead against the floor in obvious apology, gasping, voice coming out quivery. "I want to be Blaine's."</p><p>"Oh, what? Blaine, did you cast some kind of gay spell on my trouty slave-boy? Did you make him watch Female Trouble and lure him into your bed by waving LipSmackers under his nose?"</p><p>"LipSmackers are super good bait," Blaine heard a girl say. She was obviously right next to Santana. "They attract fish, skunks, robots, bears, and lots of other things found in the wild."</p><p>"Hi, Brittany," said Blaine.</p><p>"Hi, Blaine. Hi, Kurt."</p><p>Santana huffed in disgust.</p><p>"Whatever, Aaron's Party."</p><p>She hung up, and Blaine spared no time.</p><p>"Good job, Kurt," he said warmly, and bent to nuzzle the hot side of Kurt's face, tangling his fingers in Kurt's bleached locks. God, he could not wait to get some toner on them – but first, he couldn't wait to get Kurt in the bath and wash the smell of last night's party and all that face-sucking he'd been doing with his former mistress right off him. He whispered, "It made me happy to hear you say how you want to be mine."</p><p>Kurt moaned meekly, but Blaine just ate it up. Now he had the freedom to touch this badly-treated hair all he wanted, and he took a moment to stroke it down against Kurt's neck.</p><p>"Don't worry about Santana anymore. She released you to me, didn't she? Now I can take good care of you, just like I told you I would. And I'm a man of my word, just like you, Kurt. I want to take you to your bath. Come on."</p><p>Under the light guide of Blaine's hand, Kurt pushed onto all fours, and it struck Blaine how much he liked the sight before they were both on their feet and Kurt was dazedly leaving his phone behind on the floor, willingly coming along as Blaine led him down the hall to the bathroom.</p><p>The tub was nice and full, bubbles quivering delicately on top of the water. Blaine reached to twist the faucet off.</p><p>"Now," he said, thinking out loud, "I know you're straight, Kurt, and you know I'm not at all. So I want you to be honest with me, because I've never heard of a gay guy dominating a straight guy – just straight women dominating gay guys. Sometimes straight men, too. Would it make you uncomfortable for me to stay in here with you? You know I'm going to stay either way. I've seen you naked before. I just want to know how you feel about that."</p><p>"I'm not uncomfortable," said Kurt softly, head bowed. "I want you to stay with me."</p><p>"You do?" Blaine said happily.</p><p>"I'm – I've been with a guy before... kinda," gulped Kurt. He looked like it was taking all his strength to not get right back down on the floor and plead for mercy. Blaine reached out and bolstered him by the biceps, gut seized by dual triumph and jealousy. That guy, whoever he was, was obviously not important now, and hadn't been so important to Kurt in the past that he'd tried to be with a guy again, but the hair on the back of Blaine's neck prickled possessively anyway. He hazarded a guess.</p><p>"A guy tried to dom you."</p><p>"I –" Kurt struggled for a second, shamefaced. "I tried to dom him."</p><p>"Oh! Wow," Blaine managed, shocked. Kurt was just so obviously submissive to him... but then, he had lashed out at Karofsky in the locker room on Blaine's behalf and rocked a shiner for his parents' wedding, and Blaine had entertained the odd thought about how Kurt looked capable of acting as a switch. "It didn't work out, I take it?"</p><p>Kurt shook his head. "He... he was a sub and did what I asked... I just didn't... work the Kurte around him as I did by myself. You know? In my head. If I was jerking off. I always heard all kinds of stuff. Like begging. I thought it was 'cause I wanted to hear someone saying that kind of stuff to me..."</p><p>"But it was really you. Your words. You wanted to be the one begging and pleading," said Blaine proudly.</p><p>Nodding, Kurt sighed, giving Blaine the impression that a disgraceful weight had been lifted off his chest just admitting all that – and maybe readmitting and affirming his own desire to beg and submit right there in front of Blaine, his new Dom.</p><p>"That's adorable," Blaine told him affectionately, stroking his shoulders and rubbing his thumbs across Kurt's handsome jaw. "Are you attracted to guys, Kurt? You don't have to be just for my sake. Whatever you are, whatever you like, I want to be your Dom either way. You're perfect just the way you are."</p><p>Kurt seemed to swell at the words, peeking up at Blaine for a hot instant. It made Blaine want to smile; he'd never told Kurt to keep his head lowered like that, and wondered if Quinn had, or if it was just his natural instinct.</p><p>"I think so," he said. "I'm – seriously turned on right now."</p><p>Glancing down, Blaine erupted into a giddy chuckle; Kurt was tenting the sweatpants Blaine had put in him so severely, the swell and strain of it could've counted as one of the seven wonders of the natural world.</p><p>"That's because you're a sweet little sub, and you love telling me all your dirty secrets, and you know you're finally gonna get the domming you deserve, don't you, Kurt."</p><p>Kurt gasped softly, barely getting any breath behind the word, "Yes?"</p><p>"Mmm," Blaine said approvingly. "That's right. You don't really need to be gay to love that idea, do you."</p><p>"I guess not," Kurt admitted, blushing.</p><p>"Let's get you in the tub," Blaine decided, relishing in the sheer control he felt, and in the way he could tell Kurt was swooning for him, opening up to him the way an ideal, ready submissive should, wanting him regardless of whether or not he was actually into dick, just because Blaine was his master.</p><p>Oh, not quite yet, but almost.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was on top of the world. No one could tell him he wasn't the world's greatest Master-to-be. And no one, not even Spma, could tell him that Kurt was anything but the world's most beautiful, sexy, sweet, earnest little sub.</p><p>"Kurt is definitely pretty," Spma agreed, sitting cross-legged at Blaine's vanity. "But pretty isn't the most important thing. Compatibility is. Are you really, seriously going to take on a straight sub? Isn't that a little reckless and masochistic?"</p><p>"Oh, psh. You wouldn't be saying 'straight' if you'd seen him in the bath. He was fully functional."</p><p>"So you were with him."</p><p>"No," said Blaine demurely. "Not yet. Don't get me wrong, I think he would have done anything I wanted. He told me as much while he was bowing and scraping on the floor, and he let me pop him in the bath, no big deal. It was so precious. He really barely fit in there. He's taller than he looks. He's got those long limbs, and he's so ripped they don't look gangly, but oh, they are gangly. Sweetest thing. His knees poked up from the bubbles and he stared up at me with those big gorgeous green eyes of his and let me soap him up just about everywhere. Stayed at attention the whole time, if you know what I mean."</p><p>"Wow," Spma commented, shifting and palming casually at the hard-on that vivid portrait had inspired. "So you won't watch porn, but you'll rub a sub in a tub."</p><p>Blaine shot Spma a frown. "Are you here to spit rhyme on my parade?"</p><p>"Absolutely not," said Spma solemnly. "I just don't think you know what you're getting into."</p><p>"Um, I know better than anyone else what I'm getting into," Blaine said. "You do know Kurt was paraded around on the arms of two thirds of a group of girls who call themselves 'The Unholy Trinity,' right? I did mention that? I did mention that Quinn is a serial cheater, and that Santana had zero intentions of collaring him, not even with a celibacy charm? I did tell you that these reputation-obsessed girls never even tried to nourish him as a sub?"</p><p>"You did," replied his friend. "And I think it's sweet that you want to step in and save him from bouncing around from Cheerio to Cheerio. But you've never been anyone's Dom."</p><p>"Neither have you," Blaine reminded him. "You keep trying to dom other Doms. What does that say about you, Spma?"</p><p>Spma didn't seem concerned.</p><p>"I really do think it's sweet that you want to train this guy. And I get why he's so tempting to you. Picking low-hanging fruit is fun and easy. I just think you're dreaming. You're moving into collaring him without even knowing if he can obey you to the fullest, deepest extent, if he can please you – sexually. Don't stick your fingers in your ears! Blaine! I'm serious! That's important, whether you want to admit it or not."</p><p>"I don't disagree that it's a major factor of any relationship, I just don't think it's the deciding factor! And like I said, Kurt was up for it. Literally."</p><p>"Of course he was aroused. You bathed him. That kind of thing is incredibly intense for a sub, especially when the claim is so new! He was probably about to lose it just wondering what you thought while you were soaping him up. But Blaine, how are you going to feel when you realize he's only responding to you because you're giving him the kind of attention he's been craving, and when you see that at the end of the day, he's romantically interested in girls? It'll drive you nuts with jealousy, and I know you. You're kind and incredibly giving. A romantic Dom. You don't want to be one of those jealous, petty Doms, getting off on their sub's reluctance and misery."</p><p>"Well, okay, Hurricane Anderson," Blaine finally managed. "Now that you've rained on my parade, flooded my village, and wrecked my economy for the next decade, if that's the case and Kurt isn't happy with me, I'll do the right thing, unlike Quinn and Santana. I'll help him find a new Domme and be happy."</p><p>Spma shook his head. "You're even more of a romantic than I thought. That sounds like a movie starring Kate Winslet and Colin Firth."</p><p>"Am I Kate Winslet or Colin Firth?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Rather than another chapter of an ongoing drama, it was kind of just the end of the scandal for Kurt to suddenly be at Blaine's side. After what had happened with Quinn, the idea of Santana scooping up the queen bee's leftovers only to discover they weren't any good didn't send any real shock waves through McKinley. In fact, it seemed to make sense to most people, especially people who had thought Kurt was gay. And, well, Santana and Blaine weren't interested in giving the story any other spin than that, lest both Santana and Kurt be subject to ridicule. Kurt asking to be released from two Dommes was a little too much; the version of events that detailed Santana releasing him because her gaydar had gone off just made it all go down easier for everyone.</p><p>And Kurt, for his part, didn't seem to care. Whatever his sexuality, he only had eyes for Blaine.</p><p>Kurt began every day by waiting for Blaine next to Blaine's locker, lighting up at the sight of him. He'd reach for Blaine's lock and open it for him, obviously liking the way Blaine stood there and watched him do it, waiting expectantly on him. That kind of display was one of the many hundreds of tiny little things that differed from relationship to relationship – just how much general servitude the submissive engaged in and just how much the Dom wanted to treat their sub like the help. Blaine didn't really get off on that. He actually liked to cook and do his own laundry, maybe because he was just that controlling. But he and Kurt were a week into their fledgling relationship and Blaine wanted to give Kurt as many chances to serve him and succeed as a submissive as he could think of. Unlike most Dominants, he wasn't relying on sex and hormones to seal the deal.</p><p>After Blaine was ready, he would walk Kurt to his locker to check his schedule and make sure he had all his homework. Kurt was not an honor roll student, but Blaine didn't expect him to be. He'd discovered that Kurt was dyslexic, which explained a lot, really, so Blaine was just pleased that Kurt tried and responded so fervently to simple praise. The words "good job" practically made him drop his books and nearly mow other students down on a daily basis.</p><p>From there, Kurt would carry Blaine's books to Blaine's first class, luxuriate in the farewell pet Blaine would give his round cheek, and hurry on to his first period.</p><p>In the cafeteria, Kurt and Blaine had rarely sat together before, so Blaine had not realized how strict Kurt's diet was. He ate celery sticks, plain tuna, a bowl of strawberries now and then, salads with no dressing. It was marvelously low-fat and low-carb, but also simple to the point where it seemed like there was no pleasure to be had from the food he consumed. It was just fuel for him to burn. Blaine lathered on the praise, because Kurt's diet was probably a nutritionist's wet dream, if a little unvaried, and encouraged him to put some peanut butter and raisins on his rice cakes. After a couple of weeks of watching him eat fastidiously, Blaine began making him various things and giving them to him at the lunch table: hummus on homemade toasted whole-grain pita chips, prosciutto-wrapped low-fat mozzarella sticks, lemon-spritzed edamame. Blaine pretty much turned into a Jewish mother-in-law just looking at him. "Eat, eat," he'd say, and feel in Kurt's posture how he was dying to bend and put his head in Blaine's lap or something, but didn't dare.</p><p>Sometimes they would meet during study hall and Blaine would set Kurt a simple task of working on his homework, watching an educational Madonna music video on YouTube (he had to learn sometime), or lying quietly with his head down on the table while Blaine stroked his hair and told him his t-shirt was cute, his shoes were tied nice and neatly, he really rocked that letterman jacket, whatever. It was fun to bring Kurt to a simmer while Azimio stole and blatantly ate each and every one of Stoner Brett's gummi worms and Jacob Ben Israel had panic attacks over his trigonometry.</p><p>Some days, Blaine would press a gift into Kurt's hand between classes: a tube of Chapstick for his pretty lips, a note for Kurt to put up in his locker, a USB drive filled with songs and pictures that reminded Blaine of him.</p><p>On some level, Blaine was aware that other Doms were looking at him like he was ignorant and short-sighted, spoiling his sub, giving him praise for seemingly no reason, right up-front. Behavioral problems were going to crop up if he didn't exercise his control from the get-go, he could just hear them saying. They were obviously and amusingly ignorant of the fact that they had it completely backwards. Blaine was doing important work, building Kurt's trust in him up so he could train and discipline him effectively when the time came, not spoiling an undisciplined brat. They didn't understand that Kurt was deeply in the negatives when it came to sub-esteem, and had only had strange, Quinn-specific training that included regular orgasm denial sans positive reinforcement.</p><p>In glee, Kurt sat next to him the Kurte way he'd sat next to Quinn for months, dedicated and humbled, arm allowed around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine didn't doubt that if they hadn't been his ex-Dommes, both Quinn and Santana would have some interesting things to say about their sub winding up with the gay kid. It was exciting, though. Blaine had never had a presence like this at his side, so deeply and utterly different than his friendships with fellow Dominants and even submissives like his stepbrother. That one time he'd butched up to pretend he could dom Brittany did not count. Knowing he was the center of Kurt's world cemented Blaine's certainty in who he was and what he was doing.</p><p>After school, Kurt often had to go home and baby-sit his younger siblings. He also had a job delivering pizzas. But he called Blaine obediently on his breaks and after he got off work and also before he went to sleep so Blaine could tuck him in. He was always very quiet then.</p><p>"Do your parents know there's a new Dom in your life? And that it's not a girl?" Blaine asked him one night.</p><p>"I think so," Kurt said hesitantly, "'cause I call you so much."</p><p>"Haven't told them yet, huh?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.</p><p>"What are they going to say when you come home with a collar on?" teased Blaine.</p><p>There was a clunk and some static, then some silence and a stilted breath.</p><p>"Kurt?" Blaine intoned.</p><p>"Was that a joke?" Kurt asked nakedly.</p><p>"Of course not. I'd never collar-tease you."</p><p>"Blaine," Kurt whuffled, and sniffed, and started to cry.</p><p>"You seem surprised," Blaine said, a perfect Venn diagram between amused, sympathetic, and turned on listening to his sub breathe in helpless huffs over the phone. He always was aroused, at least emotionally, just talking to Kurt, or sitting with him at school, enjoying the simple but vast pleasure of students milling past them, knowing they were attached and that Kurt was now willingly submitting to him. He loved checking Kurt's homework and touching his too-long hair (often unnecessarily) and feeding him at lunchtime. He hadn't forgotten Spma's unwelcome but ultimately well-intentioned reality check, but even taking all the unusual things about his relationship with Kurt into consideration, as a Dom, he was still keen to mark his territory. Kurt wasn't low-hanging fruit to him. But he was the only one who seemed to feel that way. Kurt was obviously still suffering from the blow to the head that had been his relationship with Quinn.</p><p>Kurt finally scraped himself together enough to whisper, "I don't deserve you."</p><p>"I decide what you deserve, and I give you exactly what you deserve," Blaine returned, cheeky.</p><p>"Yes," Kurt breathed immediately, hiccoughing.</p><p>"Quinn gave you a promise ring, didn't she?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Cute, cute. Kind of churchy for me, though. What do you think about the full-on Puckerman?"</p><p>"Are you being for real with me right now?" Kurt wondered.</p><p>"Absolutely. Leather collar. Spiked studs. D-ring on the front for a leash... I like a bold statement piece, what about you?"</p><p>Kurt just squeaked pathetically. Blaine grinned, imagining him curled up on his side in bed with tears running over his round baby cheeks.</p><p>"You'd like anything I put on you, huh, cutie?"</p><p>"Yes, Blaine," Kurt choked eagerly.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Blaine teased.</p><p>"Yes – I'm sure. I know I would. I can't believe you want to –"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"C – collar me," wheezed Kurt.</p><p>"Ooh, good boy," purred Blaine. "Was that hard for you to say?"</p><p>Kurt sniffed and made a tiny noise.</p><p>"So you do like the idea," Blaine said, knowing full well Kurt did. Submissives were as eager to be claimed and collared as Dominants were to collar them, if not moreso – Blaine wouldn't have been surprised if Kurt's dick was hard right then and there, full enough to jerk and wag helplessly – but Kurt had a lot of baggage and a need more visible to Blaine's eye than anyone else's. "You'd wear a black leather bitch collar in front of the whole school?"</p><p>After a pause, Kurt managed, "I'd wear anything you want. Everybody knows about me either way."</p><p>"'Bout what, honey?"</p><p>"... That I'm your sub."</p><p>"Music to my ears," Blaine told him. "Say it again for me."</p><p>"I'm – 'm your sub," Kurt whispered.</p><p>"Sweet boy. Do you know how those words sound coming from that mouth of yours?"</p><p>"Stupid?" Kurt asked. Blaine clicked his tongue lightly.</p><p>"No. They sound perfect. Just like when you told Santana you wanted to belong to me instead of her. Didn't that feel good to admit? That you wanted to be mine, and for me to take care of you?"</p><p>"Blaine," Kurt breathed heavily, "please – I'm – not really alone."</p><p>"Hmm? Is someone in the room with you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Poor thing. Did I get you all worked up?"</p><p>Kurt grunted in affirmation, and Blaine thrilled from the core up, all that talk of collars coming back to him hard. He was domming Kurt in front of his own family and hadn't even known it, but now that he did, it was all the more satisfying to his budding possessive streak.</p><p>"Then I'll let you go to suffer in peace," Blaine told him. "But you just made your Dom very happy, saying all those things for me. You should be proud of yourself. Are you my good boy, Kurt?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Are you gonna sleep tight and remember to bring in those extra credit diagrams of enzymes and stuff tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good," Blaine purred. "See you tomorrow, cutie."</p><p>"See you."</p><p>Incredibly stirred, Blaine just fucking soaked in his own precome for another minute before giving in to the demanding beat of his blood and unzipping his jeans. Simply talking to his sub did this to him. He knew it was powerful for Kurt, too, a near-involuntary physical response like embarrassment that could be tempered and regulated and mentally downplayed, but the simple notion he'd once had of a submissive who would want to do all kinds of dirty things with him was somehow nothing in comparison to the reality of what was in his control. He stroked himself feverishly, thinking of how Kurt hadn't even been able to vocalize the word "collar" for him, and that was all it took for him to blow an insane amount of come up his own stomach and arm.</p><p>The next morning, Kurt was flustered at first sight. Weirdly, Blaine knew what he needed immediately.</p><p>"C'mere, beautiful," he murmured, and wrapped Kurt in a hug that lasted so long they were both late for first period.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blaine probably wasn't the only Dom out there with such exacting fantasies and tastes that he'd started mentally picking out the kind of thing he wanted his submissive to wear for him from the time his dominating instincts had kicked in. He'd always leaned toward the lavish, been torn between different over-the-top, ahead-of-the-curve things that would announce to the entire world the kind of visionary he was – something in him did love the idea of chain mail, from a purely aesthetic Lady Gaga video-esque standpoint.</p><p>But it warranted a lot of thought, actually. A collar could be almost anything and still be considered a collar, as long as it was a material, physical indicator that the submissive was being considered, trained, or owned that the Dom placed on their submissive with intent and understanding. Tons of people, Brad and Angelina included, did the tattoo thing. Miss Holliday had told them she preferred piercings because they were more temporary; they would heal and they were total sexy fun if you got them in the right places. (Blaine had to admit he was rather intrigued.) Jewelry of most types were highly favored by those who didn't like the slavery flavor of old-school collars, the latter of which went in and out of vogue regularly. Depending on the couple, sometimes the jewelry was almost totally unobtrusive, but sometimes it was huge, obvious, meant to be eye-catching or even body-modifying. Rings and regrettable tattoos were especially popular with teens, and even in elementary school, woven friendship bracelets denoting kids fumbling around with their feelings were respected by adults as collars of consideration. Chastity devices were big with extremist hardcore Doms, and those, Blaine agreed, were sexy, but as awesome as the mental picture was, he couldn't imagine Kurt successfully delivering pizzas with his cock in a cage. He went to church every Sunday, too. Blaine was sure a lot of Catholic priests were wearing all kinds of fucked up cages and cilices under their billowy robes, but Kurt wouldn't have that luxury.</p><p>Something in Blaine rejected the notion of going to a jewelry store. Maybe just because he didn't want to repeat anything Quinn had done; all she had proven to Kurt was that a ring meant nothing. Anyway, he and Kurt were hardly a traditional match.</p><p>He thought about Kurt. Kurt was traditional and definitely seemed like the promise ring sort of boy. But also, he wouldn't look right in a tall burgundy snakeskin collar with a gigantic, ornate buckle. Designer things seemed too fussy and materialistic. Kurt was masculine and athletic. However, a casual, simple leather bracelet seemed like not nearly enough.</p><p>So he wound up custom-ordering two thick camo-print leather cuffs, D-rings on their more traditional black leather straps and all. Camo was always in, in his opinion, and butched up any ensemble. The cuffs were fun, young, super-hot, would go with anything Kurt wore to school, but most importantly, they were thick statement pieces that nobody could miss, and suited both Blaine's tastes and Kurt's t-shirt-jeans-sneakers aesthetic. Maybe for a formal collar... someday... ugh, he was getting way, way too ahead of himself.</p><p>Impressing himself with his own patience, Blaine waited till after school so he could take Kurt to glee with him as his officially collared submissive. He entertained himself with an idle fantasy about the cuffs peeking out from Kurt's striped shirt sleeves. When Kurt came from his European History class to Blaine's locker, clutching his trapper and history book and grinning at the way Blaine was watching him come along, Blaine pulled their cute little box out of his locker and opened it right in front of him.</p><p>Kurt's expression turned into one of confusion then shock right there in the hallway, in the middle of the after-school bustle of guys in letterman jackets high-fiving and Cheerios hurrying towards the gym for practice. Blaine knew Kurt had understood him to be serious about wanting to collar him, but he still fell right to his knees the second he laid eyes on the cuffs, some submissive instinct kicking in so hard it sort of looked like he was about to Animorph into a turtle as he pressed his forehead to the dirty floor, backpack still on his shoulders.</p><p>"Blaine," he whispered at Blaine's feet, touching Blaine's boots tentatively with his fingertips.</p><p>"Look up at me, Kurt," said Blaine, arch and aching fiercely with pleasure already. Kurt's big eyes turned up on him, brimming with tears, and something about the hunch of his posture said what Kurt was trying not to say anymore: I'm not good enough; I'm not worthy; I'm not worth it; I don't deserve this. Blaine didn't need to hear it to respond to it. "I want you as my sub. Officially. You're beautiful and sweet and honorable and honest, and I see so much potential in you. I want you to continue to submit to me, publicly. Proudly. Are you willing to wear my collar?"</p><p>It wasn't anything he'd rehearsed or ever mouthed along with Hugh Grant. The words just kind of came, instinctive, and Blaine smiled just looking at the way Kurt's lips were pulling tremulously. He was aware a couple of people had stopped in their tracks to stare at the fact that the ex-quarterback had just thrown himself onto the floor in front of the queer kid.</p><p>"Yes – yes. Blaine. Yes."</p><p>Kurt tried to flatten himself worshipfully to the floor again even as he obediently stared up at Blaine. It was so sweet and awkward, it would've broken Blaine's heart if it wasn't glorious and all for him.</p><p>"Sit up straight," Blaine told him, watching him obey. "Now push your sleeves up and give me your hands. Both."</p><p>Blinking dazedly, Kurt did exactly as he was told, mouth slipping open around his stunned breaths as Blaine wrapped one wrist up, tight but not too tight, and buckled it thoroughly, collaring Kurt right there in the hall. When the second one was on, Blaine realized he was shaking from sheer adrenaline, and gripped Kurt's big hands into his, admiring the sight of his strong, slender, boyish wrists buckled up in thick cuffs that marked him so obviously the sub of someone with exquisite but unexpected tastes.</p><p>"Freaks," some jock snickered from down the hall.</p><p>Kurt swayed a little dizzily, hands clinging tightly at Blaine's. He'd never touched Blaine quite like that; he put his arm around Blaine in glee and sometimes pulled on a sleeve or the edge of a vest if he was too shy to actually ask out loud for Blaine's attention.</p><p>"Heeey," Mercedes sang, the first to approach them and pop the bubble of amazement. "Congratulations on locking down your boy, Blaine."</p><p>"Thank you!" Blaine said, aware he was grinning so hard that his face ached.</p><p>"Congratulations, Kurt," Mercedes continued sweetly.</p><p>"Thanks," Kurt squeaked, getting dangerously close to parallel with the floor again.</p><p>"Y'all need to take it to the boys' room before this gets any further, though. Don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Schue you guys made it official. He'll understand," she said, eying them with a smile and shaking her head as she walked away.</p><p>Blaine realized, startled, that Mercedes was actually totally right; he didn't know what he'd been thinking, dreaming about taking Kurt to glee and showing him off, freshly collared. It just served to highlight his total inexperience. He was rock hard, and just lucky he was wearing his yellow toggled pull-over, which was at least loud enough to distract from his erection caught in his jeans.</p><p>"Oh," he said dimly. "Fuck. She's right. I think we'd better skip glee today."</p><p>"Can we go to your house?" Kurt asked, and with his hands safely in Blaine's and his wrists bound in collars, he said, "I want to sh... show you..."</p><p>Except for when he'd begged on Blaine's bedroom floor for Blaine to take him from Santana, Kurt had never pleaded so forthrightly before, and paired with his round eyes, Blaine couldn't say no. He just couldn't. He might've been a Dom, but he wasn't made of steel.</p><p>"My car," said Blaine simply. "Stand."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The Anderson house was empty after school, and with glee in session, Finn wouldn't be banging around in search of food for at least another hour. The drive home with Kurt consenting to the passenger seat had been mostly silent except for Blaine repeatedly saying, "Show me your wrists," and Kurt complying, fingers stretching long for Blaine.</p><p>Finally, sitting in the driveway with the car just turned off, Blaine just gasped, "There's no use playing it cool, Kurt. I've never been so hard."</p><p>"Me neither," Kurt said, nervously clenching his fists. "Is that okay?"</p><p>"More than okay," Blaine told him. "I love it."</p><p>"Are you hard 'cause of me?" Kurt asked, but instead of sounding wary of punishment, he seemed hopeful.</p><p>"A hundred percent," Blaine answered. "All because of you."</p><p>"What can I do? Tell me what to do," Kurt begged earnestly.</p><p>"Is my little sub asking to touch me?" Blaine wondered, practically squirming with delight.</p><p>Kurt nodded, blinking spastically. "Not if you don't want. I mean, I don't know if you want me to. I can't tell if you want me to be your sub all the way like that. I want to, but I don't want to do the wrong thing – please tell me what to do."</p><p>"You want to?" asked Blaine. "Do you want to because you think I want you to, or do you want to because you really want to? Be honest, Kurt! Because I can live without you doing anything for me, physically – sexually. To me, there's nothing better than taking care of you."</p><p>"I want to," said Kurt, trying to bend even with his seatbelt still on, fingers daring to touch Blaine's forearm. "Blaine... I want to suck your dick –" He took in a rigid breath, and so did Blaine, but he seemed to find courage in the words, because more came spilling out. "I really want to see it, see you hard without pants in the way. They're always in the way, but I love it when you get hard. I see how you get every time you're taking care of me and telling me I'm good. I've just been imagining it."</p><p>Blaine's lungs shook, making his voice falter. "My dick?"</p><p>"Yeah. Imagining you letting me look at it, 'cause – I was good for you –" Kurt's voice slipped up in his throat, vulnerable " – and touch it – and have it in my mouth and suck it for hours..."</p><p>"God, Kurt," Blaine panted, thunderstruck. He reached out and grasped at the scruff of Kurt's neck, which was burning under his hand. "I'll let you have it in your mouth. Is that what you want?"</p><p>"Yes –"</p><p>"Hm? Sweet little sub? You want to suck me right here in the driveway?"</p><p>Kurt shuddered under his hand, hard enough to rock the car. "Blaine – please, yes –"</p><p>"Can you get into these jeans?" Blaine asked him, insides jerking and trying to get him impossibly thicker and harder just watching Kurt reach and try, his hands with their cuffed wrists pushing up his yellow sweater and fumbling with his belt, shaking intensely.</p><p>Blaine shifted in the driver's seat, the space between his knees widening as he rolled his hips helpfully, air hissing through his gritted teeth when Kurt actually managed to grasp at his cock and pull it out of the slit of his boxers. His knob was practically purple, he'd gotten so hard collaring Kurt and staring at his wrists all the way home. He was ripe and shining with precome. Kurt's hot huffing breaths were nearly enough to make him shoot, let alone his beautiful mouth and big capable hand cradling the curve of it between them. Only a sliver of him was nervous that Kurt was over-estimating his own submissive desires, mistaking the need to obey and please for the need to service sexually; the rest of him felt like he was giving Kurt a gift. His hard dick, only ever for his sub.</p><p>"Do you like that, Kurt?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," Kurt breathed, making Blaine bite his lip. "It smells good..."</p><p>"It does?" Blaine laughed breathlessly and ruffled Kurt's hair, incomprehensibly happy. "You like the way it smells, all hard for you?"</p><p>Kurt gave a shy buck of a nod. "So I can... I can put my mouth on it?"</p><p>"Yeah, you can have it in your mouth..."</p><p>Gentle but sudden heat enveloped him, the whole fucking head of him, and Blaine blinked at the blue strip at the top of his windshield, scarcely able to believe his sub was actually doing this – sucking him with reverently soft lips. He hadn't even dreamed of doing this with Kurt. Not because he didn't want this kind of thing, but because he knew Kurt would do whatever he asked and he knew he had it in him to love making Kurt do all kinds of things, and it was better not to open the floodgates if Kurt really did prefer girls. But it was happening. Kurt was whimpering with his own eagerness, easily taking Blaine's cock down to the ring of his own fingers supporting it, working it wet and hot and awkward with his nose brushing the open fly of Blaine's jeans.</p><p>Blaine had a split second to wonder if Kurt had done this with that guy he'd misguidedly tried to dom before orgasm started to bust in him, and again, he couldn't help himself at all.</p><p>"Kurt," he huffed, "do you want my come in your mouth, too? You wanna take it all in your mouth for me, huh? It's okay if you can't. You're just a sweet little sub, and, ugh, I'm gonna blow so hard..."</p><p>Kurt's hand blindly slipped from Blaine's dick, flew and hit the driver's side door, fingers spreading in total submission.</p><p>"Fuck! Yeah. Sh-show me your collar," Blaine groaned, shooting off right in Kurt's mouth. His first blowjob was over in half a minute, but the way his sub slurped, struggling to swallow, and arched to slide his red mouth right up to the tip of Blaine's cock made it beautiful. Kurt held his lips in a perfect cling, brow furrowing, and took every last twitched-out drop on his tongue. "Yeah, Kurt," Blaine whispered, as soon as the shock of it began to pass. "God. You know exactly how to be a good boy already... all that come in your mouth for me. Can you swallow it?"</p><p>Kurt nodded, cheeks and neck glowing red, and it took a second of concentration, but he did, throat rippling. After a small huff, he gulped again. His lips stayed fat and soft and wet on Blaine's knob, head bobbingly gently even as Blaine softened. It was almost too much, but Blaine just let him, cooing.</p><p>"Don't worry, sweetie." He twisted his fingers into Kurt's long, shaggy locks. "I'll let you suck it again. Does that sound good?"</p><p>Again, Kurt nodded, lips gradually losing their hold, and Blaine would've claimed Kurt over and over again right there if he could've, watching his sub tilt his head and let Blaine's dick rest on the pillow of his cheek, eyes shut with tortured contentment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Up in Blaine's room, Kurt was undressed, his clothes neatly folded by Blaine and placed at the foot of the bed. The cuffs were the only thing on him.</p><p>Upon request, he turned around this way and that, cock bobbing as impressively as it had when Blaine had gotten him in and out of the bath. This time, with the idea that Kurt was wondering what he was thinking having been imparted to him, Blaine shared eagerly. Kurt's body was beautiful. He loved those abs, of course, and the divots where his muscles wrapped around his hipbones, the thin golden hair on his calves and forearms and around his pretty cock.</p><p>Had Quinn ever seen him naked? No... just shirtless. So she'd never touched his cock? No. She ground on it. Kurt was never allowed to come. It pissed Quinn off if he got too close. How often did Kurt jerk off? Not very much, because his family was always around. Wasn't that just the saddest thing ever. Such a big, swollen cock and no Domme had ever let it spurt.</p><p>Kurt groaned pathetically when Blaine told him to get on the bed, hands and knees, face to the mattress. To spread his legs. To touch himself for Blaine while Blaine looked at his amazing body curled up in submission. Yes, he could come – and he did, smearing his own chest with thick white spunk and dripping on Blaine's furry bedspread, his jizz matting the fur and sticking there for Blaine to see. So pretty. Such thick white cream. So obvious.</p><p>Blaine kept him like that for another half an hour, as long as he could make himself wait, just to see how Kurt would take it. His sub never uttered a single doubt or complaint. He just steadied himself repeatedly, trying not to lean or slouch too much, and got hard again as Blaine rounded and examined him, palming his spine and thighs.</p><p>Eventually Blaine had him roll to his back, Kurt's body long and tall, and put his hands up against the headboard. There was more soft strawberry blond hair in his pits. Those D-rings on his cuffs were glinting, gaping open obviously for restraints or something, but Blaine just kept that to himself, smiling. One of these days he would tie Kurt down like this, naked and hard, and make him wait for attention while Blaine did his French homework.</p><p>Kurt's tiny nipples pebbled with one under a curious fingertip. Clamps, someday.</p><p>His abs flexed as Blaine's hand slid over them, a startled breath escaping when Blaine bent and licked away a sticky smudge of come.</p><p>He got a strangled sob for air when he asked Kurt to spread his legs, more. More. Did Kurt like showing Blaine his hole? A muddled yes. Sweet. That deserved a reward. Kurt's muscles bulged and clenched as Blaine finally touched his erection, hand delicate and pale against the flushed tower of it. He coaxed Kurt to come more for him, let him have all that jizz, because he wasn't Quinn. He loved Kurt's come, and he wanted more. More. Oh, that was a good boy. Such a good boy.</p><p>But Blaine wasn't done yet. No. Didn't Kurt want to beg for him? Be a sweet little sub and plead with Blaine for mercy... or more?</p><p>Stunned out of shyness, rewarded for everything he was doing, Kurt chose more, hands flat to the headboard the whole time. Please, could he touch Blaine? Could he see Blaine's dick again? It was hard, he could see it.</p><p>He could suck it again... if Blaine would let him. Please, Blaine. Please let him suck it. Please let him. He wanted it in his mouth. Or anywhere. Anywhere Blaine wanted. He was Blaine's and Blaine could do anything he wanted to him and Kurt wouldn't say no, because he was a good sub, and Blaine knew best, he knew what Kurt deserved and what he didn't. Kurt would do anything, anything to deserve Blaine's dick in his mouth, in his hand, in his ass.</p><p>Blood pounding in his face out of arousal more than embarrassment, Kurt had nodded and wiggled and pushed his feet as wide apart as they would go, saying yes, yes he would tell Blaine if he didn't like it, but he did like it – he liked spreading for Blaine. He inhaled with a jerk and liked that slip of lube between his perfect little ass cheeks. When Blaine paused with his fingers pressed just up against his hole, he lifted his head and blinked, startled. Blaine waited until he moaned, then reached forward and slipped dry fingers into his mouth, telling him to suck. Show his master what he wanted. Kurt came alive at the sudden intrusive demand, wrapping his lips around Blaine's fingers and groaning, squirming, hips lifting. The hot feeling of stuffing Kurt with his fingers at two ends, Blaine adored, and told him so. Told him that he owned Kurt's mouth, now, and his ass. Both his holes. They were his, weren't they. Yes. Emphatically, yes, they were. What could he do with them, he wondered? What would a sweet sub like Kurt just love?</p><p>Anything. Blaine could do anything. Fuck him anywhere. Kurt would love it. Everything Kurt had was Blaine's now. Blaine could have his virginity... if he wanted it. If fucking Kurt would be good. He didn't know. Poor little sub. He needed some help learning how to remember that he was good.</p><p>Fresh off Blaine's fingers, Kurt was rolled over again, flattened onto his tummy on Blaine's furry bedspread. He strained against it uselessly as he returned his hands to the headboard, displaying his collars, and Blaine lowered his jeans just enough to pop his cock out and sink it into Kurt, so fucking slowly. Just like this. Kurt was gonna get his master's cock, but he was gonna have to earn the rest. Every inch of skin.</p><p>Blaine rutted him, slick but slow and demanding, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair and tugging it, his face tucked adoringly to Kurt's neck, whispering about how good he was, how good he felt all around his master's dick, taking it, and wasn't surprised at all when Kurt came all over his blanket again, crying face-down and managing to sobbingly respond to Blaine's questions: yes, he'd just come getting fucked like Blaine's good boy. He was a good boy.</p><p>After that Kurt seemed dazed, arms shaking as he held his hands to the headboard, naked, with Blaine fully dressed in his yellow pull-over and knee-high boots and everything, taking him just as he wanted. When Blaine told him he was gonna come again, Kurt whined, and instinctively, Blaine pulled out just in time to shoot up Kurt's bare back, covering his spine in spurts of come that must have been hot, with the way Kurt gasped and stuttered his name, shoving his face into the mattress to try and muffle his groans.</p><p>Territory claimed.</p><p>Dick still blurting small, clingy loads, Blaine shoved back in and buried the rest in Kurt, close to losing his mind at the sight of Kurt covered in his come. He was filled with it, still taking it. And they were only just beginning.</p><p>Blaine was so proud.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>For a little while, Blaine just looked at his sub floating off in a dream state there on his bed, stuck in his own puddle of come, and liberally striped with Blaine's. It had rolled into the pit of his back, right where his skin had peeked out at Blaine when Kurt had bent to the floor in apology about how undeserving he was. He'd never seen such a fulfilling sight, or such a mess.</p><p>"Honey," he finally said, "you know what you need?"</p><p>Kurt hummed, low. "A bath."</p><p>Blaine had half-expected to hear a small protest suffixed about how he didn't deserve it, but instead Kurt turned his head slowly, eyelids lifting so he could find Blaine and gaze at him adoringly, not realizing he was showing off the depths of his soul shining bright.</p><p>"Can there be bubbles?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>